


a good education

by Val_Creative



Category: Papa to Kiss in the Dark
Genre: Innocence, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Mira gets accompanied by his Papa to his first day of kindergarten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a good education

*

 

"Kyousuke Munakata, I presume?"

The handsome, blond man who had came up the school's concrete walkway nodded with a smile that could bleed charm and remnants of wild nights. It seemed so very out of his appearance with his professional pin-striped attire to be tugging gently at a tiny hand wrapped around his.

The little boy in green overalls holding onto him blinked suspiciously at the first speaker as the man said, "This is Mira. Say hello to your new teacher Miss Fence."

If not for the knee length skirt, Miss Fence would have gotten onto her knees to greet her newest student (probably thus making it more comfortable for Mira to look up at her towering figure) and instead said to him with a soft tone strictly reserved for her children, "It is very nice to meet you, Mira. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

It was habit for her to ask. A sort of kindergarten-teacher-and-child icebreaker if you will…and an innocent enough question.

She smiled encouragingly, patiently at the five-year-old with the bad habit of sucking his thumb. He once again blinked his doe-like, purple eyes at her, bidding his time to think on his answer. When he did, he pulled out the small, wrinkled digit from between his lips, grinning.

"Papa's bride."

To hide her mild shock, she chuckled uneasily. The handsome Munakata never batted an eyelash at his son's response but merely responded with a somewhat brighter smile looking down on him. A bit intimidated that he wasn't going to correct Mira, Miss Fence ventured, "Is that so? Why would you want to be… _well_ , that?"

The thumb went back into Mira's mouth. He whispered solemnly, sensing her change in attitude almost immediately, "I love Papa. I want to be with Papa always."

"But don't you want to be something else when you grow up? _Anything_ else?" The arch of her left eyebrow began to twitch; she was hoping they wouldn't notice.

Clutching this time more tightly to his parent, Mira's purple eyes wavered dangerously on the verge of tears. His father stroked the back of the child's hand in a soothing pattern; the look in his once warm golden brown eyes thinning into less friendliness now that Mira had became agitated.

"He likes to collect pictures. And I can see him cooking in the future. He likes helping me in the kitchen during dinner."

Feeling a bit miffed by the undercurrent of the tension, she put on her best professional 'I-enjoy-the-world' smile (also reserved for the children) for Mira who had stopped sniffling. "I see. I see. Well, Mira, would you like to come inside now? All of your new friends want to meet you."

Large purple eyes met golden brown questioningly.

Munakata pushed the space between his shoulder blades, urging his son to take her outstretched and baby powdered hand.

When Mira wouldn't comply, he realized that the child was not willing to leave his spot without a goodbye kiss. Getting on one suited and bended knee, he waited for the five-year-old with violet hair to rush over and lay on a particularly wet smack on his mouth before grabbing for his teacher and running full speed for the school's entrance without another word.

Smirking at the flash of utter surprise on the woman's face, the handsome, blond man rose to his feet and straightened the front of his tie before turning around at the heel.

' _I never get tired of hearing that…'_

 

*


End file.
